Lightning McQueen's Halloween Adventures/Transcript
This is the script for Lightning McQueen's Halloween Adventures. Lightning McQueen Gets Scared Shrekless Donkey's Challenge *Teenage Trick or Treater: Run! Run for your life! *Teenage Trick or Treater #2: Oh! Keep away! *Teenage Trick or Treater #3: Take it! Keep away! Take all of it! *Teenage Trick or Treater #2: The monster took my shoe! teenage Trick or Treater throws his bag of candy there at the shadows, which are the Ogre Triplets *The Ogre Triplets: Candy! Ogre Triplets eats some candy and Shrek chuckles *Shrek: Felicia! *Felicia: Hi, Daddy. *Shrek: That was a nice grip you had on that big fat kid. Farkle, excellent work with your teeth. *Fergus: Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! *Shrek: Fergus, my lad. You're gonna have to work on your timing. All in all, not bad for your first Halloween. *Fiona: They're growing up so fast. And look who's got first clump of hair? *Shrek: Oh, did you see? Farkle got him on the ankle. *Fiona: But, what about Little Fergus? *Shrek: Nothing yet. *Fiona: Oh, that's all right, sweetie. Mommy didn't get a scare this year either. *Shrek: Fear not, my love. The night is still young. the door opened Hold the phone. Who left the door open? door is an open to dark inside the house *Fiona: You don't think anyone's inside. *Shrek: Now, who'd be stupid enough to break into an ogre's house? Shrek, Fiona and their children enters their house, it was dark *Shrek: Huh? the lights came on and the team and Shrek's friends jump out and do scary movements and noises *Lightning McQueen: hisses *Mater: as Dracula *Sally Carrera: like a witch *Holley Shiftwell: growls *Dusty Crophopper: like a bat *Donkey: babbles *Gingy: like a mummy *Three Little Pigs: scary noises *Hugo: growls *Rita: growls *Jack: like Megatron *Cal: screams *Pearl: like Wuya *Pinkie Pie: cackles *Pinocchio: groans *Princess Luna: like Nightmare Moon *Princess Celestia: like Daybreaker *Princess Cadance: like Chrysalis *Wheely: his engine *Bella: her engine *Putt Putt: his engines *Shrek: Oh, wow... Terrifying. I don't know how I'm gonna sleep now. *Fiona: Happy Halloween, everyone. gangs sighs in despair at their failure *Thomas: Oh, come on. *Rita: Who knew ogres would be so hard to scare? *Hugo: I know what you mean. *Donkey: Aw man. *Gingy: You said this was gonna scare them. *Luke: But look at them, they didn't even jump. *Millie: Absolutely. shuts the curtain on Pinocchio *Pinocchio: Hey! I worked hard on this costume. nose grows *Puss in Boots: My cape looks terrifying! *Donkey: Puss Admit it, Shrek. Weren't you even a little bit scared? *Theodore Tugboat: Yeah, it was enough to make anyone's spine tingle. *Fiona: Donkey, ogres don't get scared. We do the scaring. *Shrek: And that's why we're the kings of Halloween. *Donkey: I bet we can find something that will scare the pants off of you! *Pinkie Pie: Or give you heart attacks! *Big Bad Wolf (Shrek): That would scare me and give me a heart attack. *Jack: Yep. *Shrek: Oh, really? And what do you have in mind? *Donkey: All of us. Telling scary stories all night long. There ain't no way you won't be scared! *Mater: Yep! *Puss in Boots: Yes! Stories that will make your blood run cold! *Donkey: Yeah! *Puss in Boots: Stories that will terrify you! *Rita: And ghosts will rise! *Puss in Boots: And who ever last the night shall be the King of Halloween. *Shrek: I accept! *Jack, Cal and Pearl: Hooray! *Team McQueen: All right! *Donkey: We doubly accept! *Fiona: ???? *Shrek: ??? *Fiona: ??? Fiona and the Ogre Triplets left, Puss gets in Shrek's chair *Puss in Boots: I shall begin. Once upon a Midnight trairry. *Donkey: There was this crazy albino guy with a hook and lived in a mirror. And if you look at him, you'll wake up in a bathtub full of ice with your kidneys gone! *Shrek: I'm not saying we're doing it here. *Donkey: *Shrek: You name the terms, I name the place. *Donkey: Arriving at Duloc Shrek, his friends and Team McQueen arrived at Duloc *Gingy: Castle Duloc? *Little Pig 1: But, this is where Lord Farquaad lived. *Little Pig 2: Ja. Und died. *Pinocchio (Shrek): I heard it is haunted by his ghost. *Jack: ??? *Cal: I don't know. That place is haunted. *Pearl: I am scared of ghosts. *Rita: ??? *Sci-Twi: And I bet Linda Ryan is more scarier then *Percy: ??? *Shrek: Are you guys to scared to put on big boy pants and go in? I'll just claim my winnings and be off my way. *Donkey: ??? *Shrek: ???? open the gate and the gang are in Duloc *Hugo: ???, . *Wheely: What he means you can't go barging into some scary joint like you own the place. *Shrek: Why not? It's not like there's anyone here to stop us. *Putt Putt: Donkey and I got that creepy house of wax vibe going on here. *Luke: I guess. *Shrek: Oh look. It's that little thingy Donkey loved so much. Remember? pulls the lever, the doors open and the welcometo Duloc Song (Creepy version) plays *Duloc dolls: Welcome to Duloc, it's a creepy town~ *What was once pristine now is all run down~ *We will chop off your head and then laugh when you're dead~ *Duloc is a creepy place~ *Come on in, What the heck~ *Fall right dowm, break your... *Face~ and Rita faint. Gingy poops jelly beans *Duloc is, Duloc is~ *Duloc is a creepy place~ poses with Donkey and thier picture is taken. The photo gets ejected with the words "Get out" *Scary Voice: Get Out! *Luigi: ???? *Guido: ??? *Lightning McQueen: I think someone's telling us to get out. *Mater: *Dusty Crophopper: *Jack: I don't like it. *Shrek: Ooh. Let's do that again! *Donkey: NO! [ Cruz's Story: The Groom of Cruz the castle *Shrek: *Pinocchio (Shrek): Oh, oh, me, me! I have a scary story! *Big Bad Wolf: [sighs This isn't the one where you getting trapped in a petting zoo again, is it? Cause that's not scary. *Pinocchio (Shrek): Well, if you look it from my perspective... *Cruz Gingy's Story: The Bride of Gingy *Gingy: Get ready to send these losers home, Shrek, cause I got a doozy and it's all true. (clears his throat) It was a dark and stormy night. storm thunders as *The Muffin Man: Gingy? *Gingy: My girlfriend kicked me out. [ *Gingy: *The Muffin Man: [ *The Muffin Man: Donkey and Puss' Story: Boots Motel *Puss in Boots: I do have a terrifying tale to tell. *Donkey: It was a dark and stormy night. [Donkey and Puss were in a stormy night *Puss in Boots: What the? *Donkey: And we needed to find us some shelter. *points at something then we see them going into a giant shoe and the title appears "Boots Motel" *Puss in Boots: It's my turn to tell the story. *Donkey: Hey, hey, shh. *door opens to reveal a inn keeper *Donkey: (narrating) The kindly inn keeper was warm and friendly. She made me feel all bubby inside. *Donkey: My trusty sidekick here would love to freshen up. *Puss in Boots: Sidekick? *Donkey: And I would love some waffles. *Puss in Boots: But we are equals. *Donkey: Oh man. Of course we are. at the camera The noble Donkey reassures his clearly inferior sidekick. *Puss in Boots: I'm getting a little tired of this.. *Donkey: (narrating) But Before Puss can finish his thought, he decided to take a well deserved tongue bath. is in a shower, wearing a shower cap *Puss in Boots: sputters Well. As long as I am here. is about to start his toung bath when...? *Donkey: But, right then, danger came from behind. inn keeper pulls out a knife and scary music plays *Donkey: Ree-ree-ree-ree~ gets stabbed and his fur goes down the drain *Donkey: Duh-dum, dum-dum~ in the castle *Donkey: Duh-dum, duh-dum~ And Puss was never seen again. Ha-ha! The end. *Puss in Boots: No. that's not how the story goes. I was aware of the approaching danger.. to the story *Puss in Boots: And went out his sword for my steel! knock down the door pinning the inn keeper down *Donkey: Don't worry, little buddy. I'm here to save you. *Puss in Boots: Oh, you're killing me. see Prince Charming holding a wand *Donkey: (narrating) gasps It was Prince Charming! He was packing heat and he wanted revenge! *Prince Charming (Shrek): I want revenge! *Donkey: He said. But before anyone can do anything, ka-Blam! blasts Puss to dust *Donkey: It was awful. It was terrible. It was really, really scary. *Puss in Boots: What? No! Go back! to the point before Puss got blasted *Puss in Boots: Although the Charming was fast, I was swift enough to repel the attack and leap to safety. *Donkey: Which is exactly what he wanted you to do. sees that he has landed on an X and mutters *Donkey: Charming laughed just like a crazed maniac. *Prince Charming (Shrek): Ha, Ha-Ha-Ha, Ha. pulled the lever and Puss falls into a hole of a Charming head from a carnival game. Puss shows up in front of it *Puss in Boots: No-no-no-no-no, no, I'm sorry. But I would never let that happen to me. Instead, I-I-I woke up. wakes up in his bedroom *Puss in Boots: Yeah. That's right. It was all a dream. answer the door *Donkey: You mean a nightmare? You know you're on the ceiling, right? fall from the celing *Puss in Boots: I will get you for this. lights turn off *Donkey: Oh. And then the lights went out. It was horrrible and sad how Puss pleaded for mercy. *Puss in Boots: Mercy? Please. *Donkey: Said Puss with his last dying breath. lights turn on to reveal Donkey in a shower, wearing a shower cap *Puss in Boots: (narrating) But when the lights came back on, it was the donkey who was taking a shower! *Donkey: Oh my goodness! How would I do that? *Puss in Boots: (narrating) laughs And right behind you, there was danger! *Donkey: Oh man. pulls te curtain and saw a giant waffle *Puss in Boots: (narrating) You were paralysed. *Donkey: like a woman *Puss in Boots: (narrating) It was a donkey eating waffle. It was packing heat and it wanted revenge! *Waffle Monster: I want revenge! runs *Puss in Boots: (narrating) The Donkey ran. But how far can you run when you're on a plate, covered in butter, wearing a pink tutu? pink tutu appears on Donkey *Donkey: No! *Puss in Boots: (narrating) And a sombrero. sombrero appears on Donkey's head *Donkey: Oh! *Puss in Boots: (narrating) And a coconut brasher. coconut brasher appears on Donkey's neck *Donkey: Ah! *Puss in Boots: (narrating) And about to be eaten, alive! *Donkey: No! Please! Please, I'll switch to pancakes! waffle man lifts the plate and Donkey is eaten *Puss in Boots: And the donkey was never seen again. evily pops out of the mouth of the monster *Donkey: But what Puss didn't know is that right behind him, was the one thing he feared more then anything else. *Puss in Boots: No, you wouldn't. *Donkey: I would. *Puss in Boots: You didn't. *Donkey: I did! *Puss in Boots: No! Anything but that! NOOO! gets sprayed by Pinocchio with a water bottle. Puss screeches and runs out of the castle very fast *Donkey: The end. Pinocchio a dollar *Shrek: I'm pretty sure that's cheating. *Rita: I agree with you, Shrek. But, I like that story. *Discord: Not me! I Gotta get out of here! away *Princess Luna: and the others follow Discord *Lightning McQueen: He is Scared. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series